


I Can Wait Forever

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his past relationship, Frank thinks that sex is emotionless and painful. How will he handle his new boyfriend wanting it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I can wait forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178645) by [HULY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HULY/pseuds/HULY)



Frank Iero was a hopeless bottom. He'd learned from his past relationship that his place was underneath someone, taking whatever they gave him. 

Frank didn't know a thing about pleasing other than lay there and let them do whatever they wanted. 

In Frank's mind, sex wasn't for him. After years of his abusive boyfriend telling him that he didn't deserve pleasure, it eventually got drilled into his head. 

So Frank was a taker, not a giver. Sex was a horrible things that caused him emotional and physical hurt, why would he want to put that on somebody else?

That's why Frank was so scared now that he'd finally found a new romantic interest. 

Gerard Way was a lovely young man, he never disrespected Frank the way he was used to. Gerard held Frank's hand and kissed his forehead, it was adorable how short Frank was in comparison to him. 

Frank was attached to him, even the slightest loving attention made Frank's heart flutter. 

But all was crashing down so fast as Gerard crawled over Frank on his living room couch. Frank knew it was bound to happen, Gerard would what sex just like Bert had. 

Gerard would hurt Frank and make him feel worthless again, just when he was starting down his long path of recovery. 

Gerard's breath mingled with Frank's as Gerard leaned down to kiss the younger boy. 

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Gerard mumbled against Frank's lips, already pulling away and helping Frank up with him.

Frank wanted so badly to scream 'no.' He wanted to tug his arm away, tell Gerard that he couldn't do that to him, but he couldn't do that. Refusing would only make it worse. 

Gerard took Frank's wrist, leading him to his assumed oncoming torture. Frank's heart pounded in his chest as Gerard closed the door behind them with a mischievous look. 

Gerard all but pounced on top of Frank, pushing him down into the soft bed below him. 

Frank could of swore he saw Bert behind the face he'd grown attached to over the past few months. They were all the same. They wanted him to be in pain. 

Gerard's hands trailed down Frank's chest, looking at Frank like he was his prey and Gerard was the hunter. Frank didn't like that look.

Gerard's hands slipped under where Frank's t-shirt had ridden up, touching all over his hips and stomach. 

Hot tears welled up behind Frank's eyes, his face heating up as he willed himself not to cry. He couldn't be weak. Had Bert taught him nothing?

Gerard's hand slipped lower until he cupped Frank in his shorts, pressing his palm into where there should have been an erection. 

That's when everything Frank was holding back broke free, streams of angry, bitter tears falling down Frank's face. 

"Holy- Frank what's wrong?!" Gerard's hands snapped into the air away from the boy.

"Don't hurt me! I promise I'll be quite!" Frank sounded scared and broken, sobs leaving his mouth. 

"Frank! Why would I hurt you?" Gerard was scared himself honestly, he thought he'd giving Frank enough time, Frank could've told him he wasn't ready. 

"I didn't-" Frank started hyperventilating and Gerard freaking out too wasn't going to help. Gerard jumped off of Frank where he was still sitting, pulling Frank over to the edge of the bed.

"Breath, Frankie. Calm down, please." Gerard was horrible in a crisis, begging that Frank stopped crying long enough to take in air. 

Frank's mind raced as he remembered all the horrible things that Bert did to him. Beatings on a regular basis because that's what Frank deserved, him using Frank's body because that was what Frank was made for. 

"Snap out of it, please. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Gerard tried to fake calm as he explained to Frank that he wasn't trying to harm him.

Frank fell into Gerard chest, clutching onto him like his life depended on it. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me." Frank whimpered over and over, shaking and heaving with tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sugar." Gerard said smoothly, not daring to touch Frank yet. 

Frank's breath slowed as he was running out of tears, he was getting tired. "It's okay, Frank. You're okay. No one's going to hurt you." 

Frank's breath hitched with sniffles in between each intake, his chest no longer heaving to get a breath. 

"You're okay." Gerard said again, putting his hand comfortingly on Frank's back. The way Frank tensed had Gerard's heart breaking. 

Frank's hands came out from under him as wrapped around Gerard's chest to his back. "I'm sorry." Frank apologized, suddenly regaining control over himself. 

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you. I should have asked if you were ready." Gerard stroked Frank's back gently. 

"You stopped?" Frank asked in a questioning tone.

"Of course I stopped! You were hyperventilating!" Gerard's eyes widened, him making hand motions randomly in the air. 

"You didn't hurt me?" Frank sounded surprised to day the least. 

"Why would I want to hurt you?" Gerard pulled Frank away do he could look him in the eyes.

"Because that's what I deserve. You deserve pleasure." Frank answered too quickly, like it'd been said a million times before.

"Frank, whoever told you that is a liar. People in a relationship are equal partners. Why would you ever think that?" Gerard's gaze made Frank's face flush, Gerard keeping eye contact all the way through.

"That's how sex works. You don't gain pleasure from hurting me?" Frank questioned innocently.

"Don't say sex, that sounds too harsh. I'd never do anything you wouldn't want on purpose. I wanted to make love to you, Frankie. I would never hurt you." Gerard sounded so sincere, desperate for Frank to understand that he was not here to hurt him.

"Make love?" Frank was still stuck on how Gerard wasn't making him hurt right now.

"I promise to make you feel loved, only happiness and pleasure for both of us." Gerard swore, pulling Frank into his softly. 

Frank sighed as all the tears from earlier where gone, he leaned into Gerard and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. So much." 

"Thank you, Frank letting me be with you." Gerard returned Frank's cheek kiss. "I can wait forever as long as I get to wait with you."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sequel to this if anyone is interested.


End file.
